


Undone

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stuffing, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Merlin raises his head, his lovely deep blue eyes smoldering so resentfully that Will can't decide if it's better to bolt and avoid certain death, or stay and drink in as much as he can of Merlin's state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2013 Summer Pornathon, Challenge #5: Canon Era. Errors corrected. First try at writing this kink, so go gentle on me please. :)

Will's keen eyes notice Hunith's hands trembling slightly as she rearranges the worn shawl draped across her shoulders. He jabs his bare foot into Merlin's bony one under the cramped table, where they're sitting on short wooden stools enjoying identical bowls of hot potato soup for dinner.

Startled out of his enthusiastic broth-slurping, Merlin drops his spoon and it disappears with a little splash. Before he can retrieve it, he catches sight of Hunith, sitting with her hands clasped in her lap, eyes unseeing. "Mum?" Merlin asks worriedly.

She stands and the smile she gives him is familiar; soft and distant. "Don't worry about me. It's been a long day... I think I'll get some rest. Please tidy up when you're finished." On her way out, she drops a kiss on Merlin's head, smoothing back his dark, wild fringe. "Love you."

"G'night, mum," he murmurs.

"You boys help yourself to dessert," she adds, disappearing into her room.

" _Someone_  already did," Will grumbles under his breath, earning him a well-placed kick to the shins. Earlier, Hunith sent them to pick berries while she made dinner and Merlin ate more berries than he picked, which stained his fingertips an incriminating dark blue.

Will slides the bowl brimming with berries across the table to Merlin.

"Oh no," he laughs, pushing his stool back from the table and patting his stomach. "After all that soup? No way."

Will idly traces the rim of the bowl. "You sure? The Merlin I know would eat whole villages if given the chance." He smirks.

Merlin scowls. "You're confusing me with yourself again."

"Am I? Dare you to eat the whole bloody bowl."

"Seriously?" Merlin scoffs.

Will shrugs. "I'm bored."

"Yeah, but—"

"Yes or no?"

Ever stubborn, Merlin sits back and folds his arms. "Okay, I will, actually. But only if you tell me why you care so much."

"Cause you're so fuckin' skinny!" The lie comes to mind as it leaves his lips and his face heats. "Need some meat on those scrawny-arse bones."

Merlin chuckles. "Blackberries are hardly meat, Will," he says, but dips his long fingers into the bowl indulgently, scooping up a few, popping them in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "I've always been a lightweight."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Will mutters.

"Okay, okay, I'm eating, you great ninny!" He chucks a berry at Will's face, but misses wildly. "I swear, you're worse than my mum sometimes."

***

"Shite," Will hisses, drinking in the scene with wide eyes.

The plain tunic that normally hangs loose on Merlin's thin frame now strains with the exaggerated curve of his full belly, making him appear several months pregnant. One of his hands curls gently around his swell, which adds to the effect. Merlin keeps his gaze downturned, but the sweep of his long, sooty lashes against his flushed cheeks only makes Will's heart thud harder.

"Merlin." Will's voice comes out strangely, and still Merlin doesn't acknowledge him. He swallows. "Look at me."

Slowly, Merlin raises his head, his lovely deep blue eyes smoldering so resentfully that Will can't decide if it's better to bolt and avoid certain death, or stay and drink in as much as he can of Merlin's state.

"Fuckin' lovely like this." The words escape him without thought and he blushes violently and cups his dick, which throbs harder than ever at the innocent confusion registering on Merlin's face. He groans. "You have no idea, do you? I'm so hard for you right now. I'm  _wet_ , Merlin, like a bloody girl, do you understand?"

Merlin licks his lips, a predatory gleam dawning in his eyes. "You're such a whore, Will. Making me do this just so you could get off." He pulls his tunic up, baring the pale curve of his belly. "This what you wanted?" Merlin coos, and Will chokes on a cry.

"Thought about this so many times, skinny lil you, feedin' till you're all fat an' full..."

"Put it here," Merlin tells him, fingers playing in the hollow of his belly button.

Will shoves his trousers down without preamble and his cock springs free, flushed and dripping at the tip. Obediently, he presses his sticky cockhead to warm skin, moaning as Merlin reaches back to squeeze and knead his clenched ass.

"You're gonna cum just like this, Will, all over my poor stuffed belly. Please, I'm so full," he whines, "I want you to. Hard."

He can't tell if Merlin really means it, but it doesn't really matter; he's undone.


End file.
